villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rakka Mar
Rakka Mar is one of Nicol Bolas' henchmen and minor villain in the Alara block of Magic: the Gathering. Once a noble and respected hunter, she was well known among the humans of Jund. But her life changed when Bolas offered her powers beyond her wildest dreams. History During Alara Block, Rakka Mar has been revealed to have lived for 50 years. This is surprising to others because it is easy for creatures on Jund who are not dragons to die. This happened because of her mastery over elemental magic. Made out of rage and fire, they protect her from death by sacrificing themselves. this proved useful to others as well. Rakka Mar was welcomed to many clans on Jund and her specialty was put to good use. Most of Jund's humans wanted to complete a Life Hunt, but most died before they had to the chance to do it. For Rakka Mar, her Life Hunt is to summon more powerful and dangerous elementals. This desire may seem to purely help her live longer, but this was driven by her pure lust for power. After seeing her potential and intrigued by her desires, Nicol Bolas came to her with an offer to make her stronger. Bolas also thought that her relationships with the other clans of Jund would prove very useful. Nicol Bolas used her alliences with these clans to hunt viashino and dragons, fueling their savagery and blood lust. Bolas believed that this would make the hunters attack creatures from Grixis and Naya when Alara was whole again. For Rakka Mar's help, Bolas gave her new, stronger, and darker elemental powers that she had never seen before. This power fueled her rage even more and made her loath her own kind, as well as increase her physical abilities. She didn't know what Nicol Bolas' plan, but she knew that it's results would impact more than just her world. She also knew was a minion in this plot, and she was fine with that. Later on, Rakka convinced Kresh, the leader of the Bloodbraided Clan, to slay a hellkite who was supposedly a threat to their tribe. The tribe traveled to the dragon's lair, but were halted by viashinos. Rakka Mar summoned rock elementals to slay them. The group met with the Planeswalker Sarkhan Vol who joined the groups mission to slay the hellkite. Once they found the dragon, Mar used the other humans as bait while she revealed the obelisk of Jund. Sarkhan eventually saved Rakka Mar and she brought him to Nicol Bolas who allowed Sarkhan to serve him. Once others heard of Bolas' plan, they sought to stop him. Kresh, the members of his clan who survived Mar's betrayal, and the Planeswalker Ajani Goldmane sought her to find information about Bolas. When confronted, Rakka attempted to kill Kresh with lightning and offered to take Ajani to Bolas if he killed the humans. He was tempted, but he killed Rakka Mar in rage. Quotes Trivia *Nicol Bolas had agents on all five shards. These agents were: **The Order of the Skyward Eye and Gwafa Hazid on Bant. **The Seekers of Carmot on Esper. **Malfegor on Grixis. **Rakka Mar on Jund. **Marisi on Naya. Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Tabletop Games Villains